Damn that Lollipop
by undertakenheart
Summary: Just a little experiment in my yaoi writing abilities. Sasunaru-ness all the way. Enjoy! Oneshot: Sasuke and Naruto's in Calculus class who knows how Naruto was able to get in there and the blond's turns the Uchiha on by licking his lollipop.


The drastic change in temperature from the 90 degree weather outside to the comforting 70 in the class room really did calm his nerves. For a while, Sasuke had expected himself to tip over from the heat and humidity. It didn't help that he'd just gotten back from playing soccer on the football field for gym class either.

His jet black hair was matted to his forehead, infinitely dark eyes squinted because the hair would always get into them. He made his way over to his desk that wasn't a far distance from the back entrance he'd taken to get into his Calculus class.

'Finally, the last class of the day.' But his thoughts couldn't be completely positive. Calculus was never a good thing to look forward to, unless one rejoices about it being the short class left before they were allowed to go home.

He set his textbook onto his desk and pulled out his sweat rag to rid himself of the excess perspiration. 'Just have to get through this, Chiciu's mumbling, and Naruto's usual loudness and I'll be done with this day.'

The late bell echoed in the halls. Following routine, they began their warm-ups. Because of the approaching AP exam for the class, the instructor has brought them back to things from chapter one. Of course, most of the students couldn't remember the material.

Two minutes after the late bell, obnoxious knocking on the front entrance door brought the class' attention. In the slim window was the loudest one of the class's students, Naruto Uzumaki. What some would consider a cute, malicious smile, Sasuke could only hear the annoying voice that played of being sickeningly sweet. 'And here I thought I would go home without a headache today...'

Chiciu opened the door for Naruto and his friend who he'd usually come in late with. As soon as the door was opened, giggles and brief sentences filled up the room from the two.

"Naruto...!" His friend giggled as she doubled over watching him almost trip on the thick leg wrap he had to wear around his foot because of it's larger size and sensitivity.

The pair got themselves situated in their seats and pulled out the required materials to get started on their warm-up. Sasuke directed his attention back to his sheet and worked through the last problem. He only got half way down with it until the table with the dynamic duo erupted into laughter yet again.

"Ew! Naruto, stop that..." Naruto's friend's complaints fell on deaf ears as he continued what he was doing, laughing most of the time when he watched his friends horrified faces. Sasuke pushed through with the problem but doubted his answer's accuracy. It was near impossible to think clearly with that table's noise.

He looked over to said table yet again to see what was making the girls at Naruto's table laugh so much. Naruto's usually large eyes were opened a bit wider. It was abnormal to say the least. Naruto's innocent appearance was shattered when Sasuke watched his sucking on his green lollipop.

Naruto's soft pink tongue would dart out of his mouth and lap up at the candy's sweetness. He perked his lips together and patted his lips with the now moist lollipop.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke didn't give of an innocent persona. He didn't look like a twelve year old with large eyes and a petit form. He was a tall 6'1 with black hair and intimidating matching eyes. Naruto, however, had deep ocean blue eyes and golden hair spiked at different angles that framed his child-like face.

So watching Naruto lick the lollipop like how Sasuke's ex-girlfriend would work on him during their past nights ruined what he'd originally identified Naruto as. Either he was doing it on purpose to get his table mates laughing again or he really didn't know how it looked.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and dragged the lollipop along the length of it, from his tonsil to the tip and back again. Sasuke was mystified now, his eyes caught on the sight. "Mmm..." his moan turned into laughter yet again when the girls commented on how weird and gross he was. He wiped at his mouth and stuck the lollipop in normally as he went back to work on the warm-up.

Sasuke bit his lower lip, knowing that he'd obtained a hard one from watching Naruto's antics. 'I don't even swing that way and I got turned on.'

Chiciu worked the problems on the board, occasionally asking the class if he was correct through the course of the problem. Sasuke's attention unconsciously reverted to Naruto's lips and the lollipop that was still lodged inside his mouth.

Naruto looked over in the direction he felt a gaze from. The school's notorious deviant, Sasuke Uchiha, looked away when he got caught looking.

'What's wrong with me?' He pulled out his cell and checked the time. 'Damn, I have to wait fifty more minutes before I can relieve myself?' He thought desperately for unpleasant things to think of for it to disappear but his thoughts would constantly return to Naruto's lips kissing the lollipop or his tongue wetting the sweet repeatedly. Naruto's talking and laughter didn't help either.

Mr. Chiciu passed out a practice exam packet for the groups to work on together. Half way through the assignment, the school phone rang and Naruto was called to Student Services. Sasuke silently rejoiced and tried to think about how to get rid of his hard on. He imagined his ex girlfriend cursing at him for finding him in his bed with a girl riding him. It was embarrassing beyond belief, that night, but his mind preferred to dwell on the girl he'd had on him than his ex's unattractive words.

He raised his hand to attract Mr. Chiciu's attention and requested a pass to the restroom. It was all thanks to his baggy jeans that he felt at all comfortable to get up from his seat in the first place but he still had to hide himself a bit with the clipboard that was given to him to leave the classroom.

Sasuke could finally breathe easy when he could see the doors to the restrooms not to far away. It was then that Naruto walked back into the wing of rooms their class was in, still sucking vigorously on his lollipop. He was even less tamed in his sucking because there wasn't anyone out of their classes. He noticed Sasuke coming his way and he ceased, reverting back to just silently sucking on the candy.

"Hey Sasuke," said teen was about to open the restroom door when he'd been called, "Are we still working on that packet?"

"Yeah, Chiciu's giving us the rest of the class period to do it." He moved to go into the room again and stopped when he noticed Naruto following.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pee," Naruto walked past him and into the restrooms. He quickly unfastened himself and urinated into the latrine. Sasuke silently watched him for a moment before walking into one of the stalls. Now he had to wait till Naruto left so that he could jerk off. No way in hell he was doing so when the person that caused his hard on could hear him.

"Sasuke, hurry up!"

'Why the fuck is he still in here?!' His irritation level was skyrocketing. Suddenly trying to masturbate was becoming harder than acing one of Chiciu's tests. He yanked the door to the stall open and was met with Naruto sucking yet again at the damning lollipop, no longer ashamed of how he'd suck on it.

'When will that thing melt?' He went over to the sinks and washed his hands, trying to feign that he'd used the toilet.

"I didn't even hear you pee. What were you doing in there?" Sasuke cursed Naruto's bluntness. He really had no shame, he deduced.

"That doesn't concern you," he watched Naruto sucking on the candy out of the corner of his eye while washing his hands. It made the time to rinse them longer than necessary. Naruto noticed how Sasuke was intensely watching him and decided not to snap him out of his reverie. 'I'll give him a show,' his eyes looked everywhere but at Sasuke to make sure that he wouldn't look away from him. He kissed the lollipop repeatedly, some of the kisses wider than others before he slipped it into his mouth and pulled it out to admire the sheen of his saliva and the now smaller candy.

"Mmm..." he moaned and continued to suck vigorously on the delicacy. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's very prominent hard on and understood that 'it' was the reason for his venture to the restroom.

Sasuke snapped out of the fantasy when he heard Naruto's moan and understood then that he had to get out of there. He turned the water off and shook his hands while he went over to the exit. Naruto walked in front of him, "Wait, I'm sorry!"

"So the whole time you were doing it on purpose?"

"No..." Naruto removed the lollipop from his mouth and looked up with puppy dog eyes pleading at him, "In class, I was just doing that for laughs, I didn't mean to...give you that."

Sasuke tried to walk around him but the only way he could would be to throw Naruto to the side and he didn't want to harm the shorter teen. "Get out of my way."

"You're going back to class with that?"

"Better than staying here with you staring at." He pushed Naruto aside and had already opened the door when the blond pulled him back inside and pushed him into the wall.

"I can get rid of it for you," he suggested with that malicious upturn of his lips. He pressed into Sasuke and rested a daring hand on his hard on and needed it through his jeans. Sasuke tried to keep his cool but it was getting increasingly difficult when Naruto's pace on him quickened and those innocent eyes were smiling at how he'd been able to affect him.

Their eyes were locked when Naruto unzipped Sasuke's jeans and unfastened the button. The shorter male tugged on the hem of Sasuke's jeans and lead him into the largest stall, locking the stall door behind him. Sasuke complied and climbed onto the counter top on the furthest wall.

"This better be worth having a hard on for half an hour." He was granted with Naruto's soft laughter when he liberated his cock from his boxers. His hand wrapped around the swollen member and began to pump the length slowly, loving the sight of the precum already glistening on the tip.

"Wow, you're probably the biggest I've seen."

Sasuke silently admired the feel of Naruto's soft hand on his cock while the green lollipop was still in his other hand. "So you're gay?"

Naruto halted his ministrations and looked up at him, "Not gay...but do you know any straight guy that would eat a lollipop like how I do?"

"I don't know a straight guy that would eat a lollipop in public." He bit the inside of his lip when Naruto's grip tightened on him.

"Haha, very funny," he went back to sliding his hand from the base to the tip, making the cum pucker out of the slit.

"You going to suck me off or what?" Sure Naruto's hand felt good but what excited him was seeing his lips kissing that lollipop.

Naruto pondered giving a comeback but decided against it. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the mood between he and his current crush. He lowered his head to the tip of Sasuke's cock, admiring what he'd secretly hoped for, and mimicked his former actions that he'd done with the lollipop. Said lollipop had already been forgotten on the tiled floor.

First he left soft kisses along the underside of Sasuke's length and the embraces soon grew wider and wider. Similar to when he'd suggestively sucked on his lollipop in class, he patted Sasuke's cock on his puckered lips and continued to kiss it everywhere. It was then he realized he just wanted to do everything to it.

'This is so much better than just watching.' Sasuke was at a loss for words while the hot show played out before him, right between his legs. Just the sight of it helped drive his climax but he knew he was far from over. He wanted it to last much longer after the school day's end.

Naruto's lips caressed a certain ridge he found on the underside of Sasuke's cock and his tongue slipped past to tease the skin there. A soft sigh further warmed the skin and excited Sasuke knowing that his sigh wasn't far away from a moan he's ready to hear.

"Do more," he breathlessly commanded. Naruto's teasing was making him impatient. It wasn't something he was used to. In his past exploits, his girlfriends would just submit to him and let him handle it all. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't seem to care that he was aggravating the hell out of him.

He loved the flush that appeared on Naruto's features when he voiced his husky demanded and was granted with him going further to the tip. Open kisses got wider before finally his lips wrapped around the tip of Sasuke's cock. 'Finally...' His hand rested on the back of Naruto's neck, encouraging him to make bolder motions on him.

Naruto attempted to take the whole of Sasuke into his mouth but that proved unlikely. His soft hands wrapped around the base of his cock and slowly began to pump him into his mouth while his lips tightened around the tip and was dragged towards his pumping hands. Sasuke's raspy breaths signaled that he liked the action and Naruto opted to tighten his grip on him.

The warmth was beyond incredible. Nothing should stay that hot and wet for such a long time. He briefly wondered how Naruto was so good at the risque activity but decided not to dwell on it. The last thing he wanted was for his jealousy to sprout when he was being given a free blowjob.

"N..." Naruto looked up expectantly, his eyes brightened when he thought that Sasuke was actually going to call out to him. "Nnnh..." Sasuke let out controlled breaths trying desperately not to go rough on him.

Naruto's eyes saddened briefly before looking back at his work. He pushed further down, trying to take in more of Sasuke and began twirling his head as he went up and down on it. His tongue felt every inch of him and matted his cock with a sheen of saliva. Naruto moaned around him, knowing that it always intensified the nerves.

"Shit...go faster...!" Naruto took him in as deeply as he could and began sucking him in. His hand jerked on Sasuke's cock, encouraging him to come into his mouth. His hands met his lips constantly and Sasuke's moans became unhindered, deep throated groans and commands slipped through as he felt himself finishing.

Sasuke fisted his hand through Naruto's soft gold hair and kept his head close as his cum shot out of him. He cupped Naruto's face in his hands and moved him on his length to ride out the orgasm before he slipped himself out of the boy's mouth.

'Damn...' Sasuke watched him intently after that. Naruto swallowed what he'd caught in his mouth but a small stream dripped down to his chin. The pleasant flush on his features now matched his reddened lips.

Sasuke followed his instinct and closed the distance between his chapped lips and Naruto's surely sore ones and tasted what was left of him. Naruto's eyes widened at the intimate contact, not expecting Sasuke to have warmed up to him so quickly. The older of the two pulled away first and wiped at the cum that was on Naruto's chin.

He climbed off of the counter and put himself together again. Naruto looked for the lollipop on the floor and properly disposed of it into the trash can. He looked over at Sasuke again and noticed how the teen was already outside of the stall, waiting for him.

"Come on, we still have that packet to work on," his voice had already returned to it's usual controlled baritone.

Naruto smiled softly, knowing that he shouldn't expect anything else from him. Sasuke was known as a deviant. He nodded quietly and followed him out of the restroom.


End file.
